Captain Arthur Kirkland and the Curse of the Bonni Lass
by mrsdalliswinston
Summary: Captain Arthur Kirkland has run into some financial troubles, so what does he do? Kidnap the governor's daughter of course! He'll ransom her off and send her back to (whatever was left of) her town and be on his way. What he didn't expect was you. A thrill seeking, stubborn lass with a pretty face and a sharp tongue. Reader insert! ReaderXPirate!England
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1)**

**A/N: Got bored and found a plot bunny so I figured, why not. Some of this takes insparation in the form of Pirates of the Caribbean ^^** **R&R!  
**

**I don't own Hetalia  
**

* * *

_You sat at the front of the ship, waiting. You didn't know what for, possibly just something…interesting. You'd been cooped up on the ship for weeks, and you wanted to get off. That's when you saw it in the distance, a strange light, illuminating the waters._

"_Father!" You called. An important looking man with a powdered wig and pompous look to him came marching to the front of the ship._

"_Yes (y/n)?" He asked._

"_Look! In the water!" You said, pointing._

"_Mother of god." He deadpanned, running back to the ship and yelling out orders. _

_At the time, you were six. Naive and simple-minded, you didn't quite grasp the severity of the situation. The tingle of fear didn't run through your back when the word 'pirate' was used. And the simplest and stupidest feat, you didn't fear him. Arthur Kirkland. The most dreaded pirate in all the seven seas._

_This was obviously his handy work. The ship, a former merchant vessel by the looks of it, was busted and broken, sails torn down, and burning. The smell of death lingered in the air, coupled with the smell of ash and soot. Corpses lay in the water, face down, bobbing with the current. _

_You shuddered when a hand clasped your shoulder._

"_Why don't you go down below, (y/n)." A much nicer looking man with cerulean eyes and honey colored hair said._

"_Alright Alfred," You said, grabbing the front of your many skirts and walking to the belly of the ship. You could still see it when you closed your eyes though. _

You arose with a start. You were having that dream again, the one about the pirates. You shook your head and sat up, stretching out a little. As the daughter of the governor, you had the obligation of going to a pretentious ceremony at the fort this afternoon. You groaned, remembering this, and walked over to the pier glass hanging on the wall. You blinked a little, and your (e/c) eyes blinked back. Your (h/c) hair was a little rumpled looking, still retaining a little curl from the previous day.

You heard someone knock on your door. Figuring it was one of the maids that worked in (l/n) manor, you opened the door. Your father was standing there, holding a pair of shoes.

"Hello father," you said politely. He offered you a curt nod, and handed you the silver shoes. They had low heels, and had square toes with little bows on the front. You set them on the bed.

"Alfred will be here in an hour, be ready." He said, awkwardly shuffling out of the doorframe and back to his office.

Your father and you didn't get each other. Or rather, your father didn't care to get you. After your mother's untimely death, your father got by, sending in maids and multiple nannies to take care of you. He didn't get you, and sure as hell didn't understand your want for adventure.

Living lavishly didn't quite cut it anymore.

You sighed as the maids came in and began to change you. They strapped a corset to you, one of the maids actually resting her foot on your back so she could tighten the laces properly. They then pulled multiple petticoats over your head, finishing it off with the actual dress. The dress itself was silver and silk. It was fitted to your top, and then around your waist it jutted out and fell to the floor.

The maids sat you down quietly and pulled your hair up, leaving a few curls undone. They then tied a small hat to your head and handed you a fan, sending you on your way with a curtsy.

As you descended the stairs, you saw a familiar figure waiting for you in the doorway.

"Alfred," You said politely, curtsying. Alfred chuckled.

"There's no need to be so formal, (y/n)," He said with a smile. You offered him a tense smile and grabbed onto his arm as he led you to the carriage.

A few hours later you found yourself bored at the ceremony. Some admiral was being promoted or something. Out of the corner of your eyes, you saw Alfred tense up.

"(Y/n), go back to the carriage, now." He said. "I'll be there in a moment." You noticed his hand twitch and go towards what looked like a concealed pistol.

"Alfred! What's going on?!" You asked, more than concerned. Alfred turned to you.

"Just go!" He shouted.

You turned on your heels and ran, well, as fast as you could wearing what you were. You heard all hell breaking loose behind you, shouts and gunfire. As you approached the carriage, you saw the driver, dead. You screamed and turned the other direction, a pair of hands grabbing your waist and pulling you.

"Let me go!" You screeched.

"Oi, shut her up!" A man with a thick British accent said. You struggled, your elbow connecting with your captor's gut. He grunted, grip loosening with the blow, and you bolted, shoes falling off in the process.

You found yourself running strait through the streets in the town square, being pursued by a gang of men. You deftly hid in an ally, waiting for them to run past you.

When you thought the coast was clear, you popped out of the ally, glancing over your shoulder you started running again.

That's when you ran into a body looming over you.

"'Ello poppet." The only thing you could make out was his bright green eyes and his wide, demonic like grin.

And then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2)**

**A/N; Here she meets Captain, or rather, Captain meets her. Enjoy, and leave a review! **

"Is she dead, cap'an?" You heard, as everything came back into focus. Your head felt a little fuzzy and you were certain that if you opened your eyes you would have vomited.

"No, you fool, she's not dead. And I want all of you OUT when she wakes" You groaned, to alert them of your presence, not wanting to have to deal with more than one of them. You heard clatter and the sound of feel swiftly leaving wherever you were.

You slowly fluttered your eyes open, pressing a hand to your head, groaning. You were on a bed, which was…rocking? No, that's not right.

"Where am I?" You asked. You heard a chuckle.

"You're on my ship, love, more specifically, in my bed." You turned your head to a figure sitting in a chair next to the bed.

He had shaggy blond hair, and gripping green eyes, the color of emeralds. His lips were twisted into a smirk. He had on a long red coat, and in his hand he held a lavish hat. He obviously was the captain.

You looked down at yourself. You dress, skirts and corset had been removed, and you were only wearing your nightdress you wore under everything. You squeaked in embarrassment, searching for a blanket to cover yourself with.

"I'm not decent!" You said, feeling your face turn bright red. The man chuckled.

"I can't see anything worth seeing at the moment~" He said, raising his eyebrows, smirk widening.

You felt you mouth open and close, aghast at his implication. You sat yourself up straighter, tilting your head up.

"I demand you tell me who you are, where we're going, and what you want from me." You demanded, ignoring his vulgarity. His smirk got larger, if that's possible, and he stood up.

"Allow me to introduce myself, poppet. My name's Captain Arthur Kirkland. You're on my ship, the Plague. You, Ms. (l/n), are our bargaining piece. You see, us on the Plague have found ourselves in some…financial trouble-"

"You mean you haven't looted anyone's ship for something valuable in a long time." You say accusingly, sitting on your knees. Arthur clicks his tongue.

"My, for a woman you've got quite the mouth on you. But, yes. With you, my dear, that will all end! Don't worry love, you won't be troubling us for too long. As soon as your father gives us the money, we'll let you go. Until then though…" He trailed off, the ugly sneer on his face filled with promises against your wellbeing. You felt a lump form in your throat.

You refused to show him, though.

You just lifted your head a little higher and demanded,

"Give me a proper dress. If I'm being held captive by you…you…you villainous roguish swine, I want to look halfway decent." Arthur chuckled.

"My my, you've got quite the temper. Nonetheless, I suppose you've correct." He opened the door, letting a little sunlight and the smell of the sea seep into the room. He stalked off, and a small girl in turn returned instead.

She was small and fragile looking, with short blond hair and big blue eyes.

"Hello!" She said meekly, laying a wine colored dress at the foot of Arthur's bed.

You couldn't help but feel a motherly affection sweep over you. You offered her a warm smile and pulled the dress towards you.

"Hello," You said kindly, "What's your name? Mine's (y/n)." The girl smiled back kindly.

"My name's Lili. I'm sister of the chef on board, Vash."

"Well, thank you for bringing me a dress…" You said. Lili nodded and left you to change.

The dress had poofy sleeves and a tight bodice, it was cotton and flimsy, nothing like the satin and silk you were accustomed to.

You sighed. This was going to be a long ride.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3)**

**A/N: Next chapter! Enjoy! And leave a review! **

**I don't own Hetalia**

**And that one line I borrowed from PotC**

* * *

After gaining the courage to actually leave your perch on the bed, you stood up and walked over to the bookshelf, examining the many titles.

You snorted and said out loud,

"I'm surprised he can read." You heard a muffled chuckle from behind you. You spun around, your eyes wide. As you took a defensive stance, you took in the man in front of you.

He was medium height, with chocolate eyes and dark brown hair. Protruding from his hair was a single curl, which seemed to defy gravity in a way. He was scowling, and wearing a pair of simple brown breeches and a white peasant shirt, with a black vest on top. You raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me…sir," You used the term loosely, assuming he was a pirate also, "but, I don't believe you knocked an-" He cut you off, his Italian accent flaring with an annoyed tone.

"The captain wants to see you. Now." He said, pulling you. You jerked your arm away.

"Excuse me! I don't know who you think you are, but that's no way to treat a lady!" You hissed at him, adjusting the voluminous skirt of your dress. He sighed.

"Mi dispiace*." He said, looking at his feet.

"Now," she said. "First off, introduce yourself properly so that the only memory of you I have isn't you manhandling me like I'm a common barmaid." You said sharply. When he looked up you noticed a bright shade of red to it.

"Il mio nome è Romano.**" He said, awkwardly. You nodded.

"Now, what is this about Kirkland wanting to see me?" Romano visibly flinched at that.

"I don't think that Captain will take a liking to you calling him that…" You smirked and Romano continued.

"He wants you to his corner for dinner."

"Tell him I refuse!" You say, crossing your arms.

Romano's head dropped to his feet again and he said,

"He thought you'd say that. He also told me to tell you that if you refused you'd be dining with the crew. And you'd be naked."

You felt your jaw drop, and it took you a while to regain composure.

"He has no-what…I…" You hung your head in defeat, not in the mood to find out how exactly he planned on…taking off your clothing.

Romano seemed to have silently understood your submission, and he gingerly grabbed your arm, leading you across the ship.

Your senses seemed to have heightened, for you noticed everything and everyone onboard. The ship itself was grand and filled with life. Not a single detail was spared. The boat itself was oak, with intricately carved details. It was large and open, with a grand staircase that led to the back of the ship. There was a various type of people making up the crew, from slicked back, very serious looking characters to very upbeat looking peppy men, bounding around the deck.

The one thing you noticed was the exponential lack of estrogen.

As you and Romano walked up to the door of what you assumed to be Captain Kirkland's other quarters, you felt your heart beat quicken and a bead of sweat trace its way down your forehead. Romano shot you one last look and turned on his heel, walking away.

You lifted your fist and rapt on his door, moving the bulbous puffs of fabric adorning your shoulders away from your face. You heard a muffled 'come in' from within the chamber, and you hesitantly pushed the door open.

Upon entering, the smell of food wafted into your nostrils. You closed your (e/c) eyes and inhaled deeply.

You heard a chuckle.

"I figured you'd come." He said, smugly. You rolled your eyes and haughtily seated yourself across from him.

"You didn't leave me much of a choice."

"I like that dress on you." He said smugly, you scowled.

"I hate it. It's absolutely gaudy." You said, slowly picking up your fork and knife, gently cutting into whatever meat he had set out for you. He scowled and set his cup down heavily.

"I could have provided you with nothing and let you walk around in your petticoats." He said curtly.

"I wouldn't have been in my petticoat if you hadn't undressed me! Without my permission, might I add!" You said. He gave you an incredulous look.

"Without my-you were completely constructed within that thing! You passed out because of that damn corset! I had to cut you out of it!" He said, his voice rising slightly. You gave him an incredulous look.

"You cut me out of my clothing!?" He gave you an angered look.

"That's enough! I refuse to be spoken to like that on my ship! I don't take that kind of speak from my crew, let alone a bloody woman! Let it be known the only reason I haven't shot you dead yet is because it's imperative we make the deal with you unscathed." His face was red and his green eyes sparkled with malice.

You stood, throwing your napkin to the table.

"I will speak to you however I'd like! You captured me! You're nothing by a slimy, gross…" You trailed off when you saw the look in his eyes. He slowly crept over to, a malicious glint in his eyes, and he grabbed your face with one hand.

"I, Ms. (L/N), will speak to you however I like. On the other hand, you will not cross me like that. I believe my title is, King of Pirates, among you people?" You glance sideways, trying to tug your face out of his hand, and failing quite miserably, causing him to tighten his grip. You were certain there was going to be bruises tomorrow. A silent confirmation for him. He sneered.

"While you are on my ship you will behave yourself, Ms. (L/n). You will do as I tell you, you will speak to me the way you would speak to a royal. You will respect me."

You sneered right back, pink lips curving over your teeth.

"Go to hell." You said, and then you felt it. His hand connected with your face, creating a loud popping sound as the contact was made. He had hit you. Hard, too. You fell to the floor, tears threatening to fall. You grit your teeth as he stalked back to his chair and took a bite from an apple.

"You're an infuriating girl, (Y/n), I'm expecting to find your company most interesting. You're dismissed."

You made sure to linger for a second, so that he knew you were leaving of your own accord.

You ran across the ship, throwing the door open and barricading yourself in. After a few minutes of finally letting the tears that you'd been holding in all day flow, you fell into a troubled sleep.

You tossed and turned, eventually feeling the bed sink a little, and a pair of arms slip around you. Your eyes opened, bearing into the bright green ones filled with mischief lying across from you.

You let out a piercing shriek.

* * *

***Sorry**

**** My name is Romano**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4)**

**A/N: Here you go! Chapter 4! This story is a lot more fun to write than I thought it would be. And, like I said, there will be parallels to PotC throughout this whole story**

**And this story is Pirate! EnglandXReader, but I've decided to throw in some one-sided! AlfredXReader. **

**As always, enjoy, and leave a review!**

* * *

A loud shriek ripped from your throat, shocking both you and the man who had lain down next to you. You rolled off the bed, landing with an 'oof!' on the floor. You sat up strait, looking into the shocked green eyes of a certain pirate lord.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?!" You asked loudly. It was silent for another moment, before the look of astonishment turned into the ever present smirk on Kirkland's face.

"This is my quarters, you know." You cringed at his words.

"I refuse to share a bed with you!" You said, aghast. Arthur rolled his eyes and leaned back, resting his head on his arms.

"Well, lass, you have two choses, you can either share the bed with me," He shot you a toothy grin, "Or, you can sleep on the floor."

You silently weighed your options for a few moments, trying to decide if it was worth it or not. After a second you huffed and laid yourself on the floor, turning your back to Arthur.

The smirk fell off his face after a moment.

"Don't tell me you're honestly-"

"Goodnight, _Captain_." You said, managing to drag the word Captain out, making it sound more like you were mocking him by using it than being respectful.

Once again your troubled mind fell into a deep slumber, and you almost forgot about the swaying of the ship or the Pirate king watching you from the bed.

* * *

Arthur felt bad, an almost strange concept to him. He had driven a woman to sleep on the floor. A pretty, sharp tongued woman. He sighed, sitting himself up. He quietly dragged a chair across the room next to the bed, and then crept over to where you were lying. You were curled up, almost being swallowed by the dress he had provided you. He chuckled quietly and scooped you up in his arms, frowning slightly. You had a little tear residue left on your cheeks, and your face was bruised and had a slight handprint, left from when he had administered the blow. He set you on the bed, not gently but not quite as roughly as he normally would have. He covered you up, seating himself in the chair and falling into a dreamless sleep himself.

Well, if you don't count the dream he had with you in it.

* * *

The next morning you arose with a gasp. You had been having this terrible dream. A pirate kidnapped you from your house and hurt you and-you then realized that your face was sore. You dragged a finger down your jaw, tracing the bruises that peppered your skin from the force that he grabbed your jaw with. You pressed your palm to your cheek, feeling the sting of where he slapped you. You then also realized that you weren't on the floor anymore. Your (h/c) locks were spilling onto the shabby pillow under your head, and a scratchy blanket was pulled over you.

You turned your sore neck a little, revealing a sleeping Arthur Kirkland, scourge of the sea, except, he was seated in a velveteen chair, which no doubt was stolen or looted from another ship. You took this moment to take him in. He was rather handsome, at least, while asleep, and while that damned smirk was off his face. His features somehow seemed younger and-if possible-more innocent. His shaggy blond hair fell in different directions, sticking up in some places. His white button-down shirt was rumpled, and he was using his blood-red jacked as a blanket. He began to stir, and you sat up on your elbows. He groaned a bit.

"A-Arthur…" You said meekly, not sure why you were about to say what you were about to say. Arthur blinked his emerald orbs and tilted his head, giving you an almost saddened look.

"You can lie with me, for a bit…" You said, trailing off. You were dying for company. It was only day to of being captive and you already felt lonely, isolated. Not that the captain was any great shakes, and you were positive you'd meet other crew members that you'd like far more than him, but for now, he was all you had. He was familiar. It was comfortable.

Arthur's features hardened and he pulled his black boots on, shoving his arms into the sleeves of his coat and stuffing his tri horn with a large white plume back on his head. He looked almost rueful as he slowly stood, looming over you. You shrunk back into the bed a little, instantly regretting inviting the pirate in. He lifted a finger and you squeezed your eyes shut, expecting the worse, but it never came. He slowly ran his finger down your cheek, tracing your swollen pink flesh, and ran a thumb over your blackened jaw. You watched intently as he continued his ministrations, almost feeling comfort in it. He then stopped abruptly, perhaps noticing the hazy look in your eyes, and threw you a husky "no" before storming out of his cabin. You sat there, dazed and confused, until the door popped open, and a beautiful girl stood in front of you.

She had long brown hair that was tied back with a white kerchief, and was wearing a pair of old trousers and a white shirt, being held on by a red and white striped cloth. She had a foolish grin on her face as she sat on the end of the bed, adjusting the sword attached to her hip. Her smile faded a little as she took in the puffy, tear stained, bruised mess that was your face.

Her tone was flat and lifeless as she said,

"My name's Elizaveta Héderváry, but you can call me Lizzy…well, who are you?"

You swallowed, trying to force your most diplomatic smile and to speak around the lump in your throat.

"My name is (F/N) (L/N)." You said, trying to sound serene. Lizzy nodded and seemed to be appraising what you were wearing.

"Who gave you that?" She asked.

"The captain." You said, a little malice sneaking its way into your voice.

Lizzy chuckled and left abruptly, returning a few moments later with a large white button down blouse, a pair of brown boots, brown trousers and a kerchief for you.

"They're not going to fit right." She flung a piece of cord at you. "Use this as a belt. When you're done, meet me on deck if you want to learn how to prevent someone from doing that to your face again." She said, turning on her heel and leaving.

You stood there, stunned.

_Well_, you thought, _it looks like I have a new friend_.

* * *

Alfred righted himself, rubbing at his head, still groggy from the fight that had ensued the day before. He could remember it clearly.

"_(Y/N)," He said, his hand twitching for his pistol, hidden behind his overcoat, "Go to the carriage, I'll be there shortly." _

_(Y/N) Seemed to see the anxiety in his eyes, and she ran in the other direction, clutching at her skirts. Alfred had seen him, Captain Arthur Kirkland. _

_Alfred had heard of these pirates, no good the lot of them. If they tried to pull anything, Alfred would be ready, not wanting to give him and any of his crew hiding within the crowd the chance to find (Y/N). She was far too precious. _

_Arthur smirked, the twitch of Alfred's hand not being lost on him. He quietly pushed his way through the crowd, attempting to stay inconspicuous until a shout rang out "Arthur Kirkland!" _

_Arthur had scowled at this._

"_Oi! It's Captain Arthur Kirkland." He had said. Alfred had lunged for him at this point, missing by mere inches. That's when all hell broke loose. The people attending began screaming and running about, as crew members reveled themselves. _

_The royal navy was doing their duty and chasing the pirates around, so Alfred decided to hunt down (Y/N) and bring her to safety. Doing an about-face, Alfred started off in a sprint toward where the carriage was, clutching his loaded pistol in one hand. He arrived at the carriage, a look of disgust painting its way across his face when he noticed the driver, dead. A single bullet lodged in the back of his head. Alfred looked around, for any sign of her at all, when he saw it. A pair of satin shoes, discarded without care. Alfred called her name and ran towards the town, slightly more desperate at this point. He reached the town center, where he saw a man carrying a passed out woman. Upon inspecting it further, he instantly recognized the swagger to be that of Captain Kirkland, and the woman to be a very undressed (Y/N), whose dress, corset, petty coats and hairpins were lying on the ground, as if someone had cut them off her body. Alfred felt his pulse quicken and his face heat up. He let out a growl and ran after Kirkland, cocking his pistol, when he felt a blow to his head, and then everything went black._

Alfred groaned, feeling the back of his head, where the butt of a rouge pistol had collided with his head. He took in the charred smell, wrinkling his nose in disgust. He then blinked a little, eyes adjusting, and noticed the town around him.

There were men lying dead in the streets, bleeding out from sword wounds, or bullets lodged in various areas. Women were crying and comforting children, store windows were broken, the town was in disarray.

Alfred stumbled over to a small armory in the town square, following a familiar voice.

"…I don't care how you do it! I just want my daughter back!" He heard your father yell, pounding his fist passionately into the table. He cleared his throat, trying to announce his presence. Your father and a few naval men of assorted ranks turned, eyes boring into the bloodied man before him.

"I'm going to help." Alfred announced.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5)**

**A/N: I'm not sure if I'm especially happy with this one, I cranked it out while attempting to cure writer's block for this essay I'm writing…which is why it's so short.**

**Feedback is, as always appreciated ^^**

Arthur stomped into his mapping quarters, slamming the door. He ran a hand through his hair, angrily.

Any normal day he would have just lain down. But then…you'd been so helpless looking your big (e/c) eyes drained looking, face swelled and bruised. He hadn't meant to hurt you so much, he really hadn't. Something about you elicited anger in him that very rarely was brought out so easily. And he distinctly remembered it too. His hand boring down on your face, making a sickening popping sound as his flesh hit yours. And the tearstains. The tearstains that sent little paths down your face, proof of the silent tears that had fell down your face overnight. Proof that you had seen the situation the way it really was; a hostage situation.

He wasn't sure why this bothered him so much, obviously when he took you it wasn't for tea, but it did, and so he sat at his desk and pondered this.

All of a sudden he heard the sound of clinking metal, swords clashing together. At first, he thought nothing of it, until he heard the feminine shouts being emitted.

He swiftly stood and opened his door, looking around, his mood shifting into one of concern when he saw what was happening on deck.

*Insert Line Break*

Alfred felt his chest rising and falling as he stood defiantly before your father and various naval personnel. He wasn't planning on backing down anytime soon, not when it was you at stake.

Your father's look of incredulous morphed into one of pity.

"Alfred, that's hardly appropriate-"

"No!" Alfred shouted, a wild look appearing in his eyes. "I don't know what you're planning, I don't know how you plan on getting her back, but I'm coming with you." He stated, not leaving any room for argument.

An admiral by the name of Ponds sniffed disapprovingly.

"What, pray tell, do you have to offer? You are not a man of the sea, I doubt you've sailed under command a day in your life. And your sword skills are obviously not up to pa-"

"My father." Alfred panted out angrily. "My father sailed ships. He taught me how to handle a sword, and basic skills to get me by on a crew. I'd be of no hindrance if you let me come." The men exchanged looks. You father puffed out his chest.

"Fine, you can come."

*Insert Line Break*

You slowly changed, slightly hesitant to trust this woman. She was, after all, a pirate. You wrapped the cord around your slim waist twice, and then tied it tight. You sighed, throwing the door open and marching on deck, meeting Elizaveta on deck. In her hands were two swords. You blanched.

"W-what are those?" You asked her. She let out a barking laugh, adjusting the kerchief on her head.

"High society has melted your brains, huh." She said, still giggling a bit. You puffed yourself out a bit.

"No, I know what they are I just-"She waved you off with her hand.

"I'm going to teach you how to use them." She said. A weary look graced your face. You weren't exactly sure as to your feelings on learning sword skills. You sighed heavily and took the sword in your hand. It wasn't as heavy as you expected, although it did feel rather cumbersome and awkward. Elizaveta began explaining to you how the sword was used.

"…And you attack with the front, like this-"She said, brandishing her sword and jabbing at an invisible opponent, "And you block any oncoming attacks with the side of your sword." She finished, blocking an invisible blow. You swallowed; she obviously knew what she was doing. She giggled a bit.

"I'll go easy on you this time." She said. You got into the fighting stance she showed you and waited. The first blow came, slowly, and you blocked it quite easily. Then, you took a stab at her with your sword, but she waved it off with hers like you were nothing but a bothersome fly. You became focused, finding yourself almost enrapt in the dance you two were partaking in now, jabbing and blocking, swiftly moving your feet.

You sent another jab at Elizaveta, one she hadn't been expecting, and it connected. It slashed her shirt at the hip, scratching her slightly. She let out a yelp, not expecting it, and her eyes narrowed. You gulped and suddenly, the blows became more serious. You found yourself clenching your teeth in concentration, and slamming your sword against hers.

The crew even started watching, interested as to why two women were fighting on board. Most of them turned, watching intently, not daring to leave their posts though, lest feel Captain Kirkland's wrath.

You paid no mind to the sound of a door on the deck above being opened, and a heavy figure press himself against the railing right above you.

"Elizaveta!" Captain Kirkland yelled out. "What are you doing!?" He demanded. The two of you broke apart, panting, a wild look in both your eyes. Captain eyed the cut on Elizaveta's hip, and the small scratch she had placed on your collar.

"It's nothing Captain." You said, you mood lifted enough to address him without malice. Although…

"She was teaching me how to fight, so that I could protect my face." You said, pointedly lifting your chin proudly so he could get a better look at your bruises.

The concerned look in his green eyes shifted into one of amusement.

"Carry on."

And with that, he did an about-face and retreated into the confines of his map room, leaving you grinning and Elizaveta amazed at his joviality on deck.

*Insert Line Break*

That night, you once again dined with Captain Kirkland, after changing into a light pink dress that he had given you.

This time, the atmosphere was slightly shifted.

You weren't afraid of him anymore. Well, there was the ever present reminder that he was the most feared pirate in all of England, but, you digressed.

And, he was surprisingly kind to you, once you got past all the innuendos and bruises from the night previous. It was almost like you were his little doll, pretty and fair, played and toyed with, but cared for nonetheless. He would enjoy dressing you, it seemed, providing you with trousers and button down shirts, boots, kerchiefs, and dresses fit for an aristocrat like yourself. He even gave you a pair of grey satin shoes; much like the ones you lost the night he captured you.

You had pinned your hair up on top of your head, and your face was looking much better. The red hand mark was gone, and the bruises were altogether gone in some places and yellowing in others, something the Captain appreciated very much.

That night, you even graciously allowed him to sleep next to you.

Above the covers of course,

And facing the opposite direction,

You probably should have expected him to do the opposite.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6)**

**Sorry it took so long for me to post a new chapter, my old computer was acting up BIG TIME and I was having issues adding a new chapter to any of my stories. Got a new computer for Christmas though, so, updates will resume ^^**

**Enjoy, and remember to leave a review~**

* * *

Alfred tugged on a line, cleating it tightly. Sweat glistened on his brow as he shrugged out of his white button down and leaned against the railing of the large naval vessel he was on.

This felt vaguely familiar to him, being on a ship, and he tried desperately to remember why.

* * *

_Alfred and his brothers were playing together, racing up and down the ship._

'_Avast!' Alfred's oldest brother shouted, brandishing a wooden dowel like a sword. Alfred quickly jumped in front of Matthew, who was playing the part of the damsel in distress, much to Mathew's chagrin. _

"_Not on your life, pirate." Alfred menacingly growled, grinning as he really got into his role as hero._

_Alfred's blond older brother's green eyes darkened, and he grinned deviously as he swing the wooden dowel at Alfred, which was quickly blocked by Alfred's own. Alfred's equally-as-towheaded brother gave a frustrated grunt, and jabbed the dowel at Alfred like he was trying to stab him. Alfred jumped out of the way, shielding Mattie with his body. _

"_Leave her alone, pirate!" Alfred shouted gleefully. Mattie huffed._

"_I'm a BOY, Alfred." _

"_Yeah yeah-" The boys were cut off as a man with a kind face strode over, interrupting the game. _

"_Boys," He started, squatting down so that he could see all of his sons-_

* * *

Alfred's memory was cut short when a shout alerted the crew of an approaching ship.

The ship in question was black, with large white sails that quivered with each gust of wind. Alfred's eyes narrowed, for this ship looked suspiciously like a pirate's ship.

Another shout rang out, alerting the crew that they were preparing to board the ship. Alfred quickly ran to the edge of the ship, grabbing a line and hoisting himself onto the railing.

"One, two, three!" A crewmember shouted, and Alfred tightened his grip on the line, swinging his body to reach across the gap. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the air whizzing beneath his feet, and as he opened an eye and saw the body of the ship approaching, he slowly released his grip, rolling onto the deck of the black ship.

He hear shouts and the clanking of metal, and before he could even gather his thoughts, a pair of rough hands was yanking him up.

Without thinking, Alfred quickly said,

"Parle."

* * *

**Suuuuuuper short chapter, but, I figure, better than no update, right? XD **

**Looots of unanswered questions too, that will be answered in chapters to come XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7)**

**Gasp! An update! XD**

**By the way, thanks for all the reviews, they kinda make my day!**

**I also would like to say that I'm writing this at 1:23 am where I live, so please let any little mistakes fly in this chapter XD**

**I still don't own Hetalia ^^**

* * *

Captain Francis Bonnefoy was minding his own business as much as a pirate could when a small man with blond hair and a very shy air about him meekly peered in through the doorway to his chamber.

"Matthieu!" Francis said cheerily. Matthew Williams offered the lavish captain a smile, and quietly said,

"Hello captain…there's a man from the navy who called parle on you."

"Who is it?"

"I'm not sure, all Feliciano told me was that a man called a parle after boarding the ship."

"Well, don't delay, get 'im!" Francis called, and Matthew quietly shut the door, making his way across the deck.

There, sitting quite patiently with Feliciano was his brother.

Alfred.

"Alfred!" He cried out, "What are you doing here?" Alfred's grin spread across his face.

"Well, remember (y/n)?"

* * *

There was almost a presence of foreboding in the air as you pressed yourself against the large wooden railing of the ship. The large black ship cut through the gray water with ease, creating a small lapping sound from the waves.

You were starting to accept your time on the ship. And besides, as soon as father pays the ransom money that Captain Kirkland asked for, you'll be home and away from these sweaty, smelly, unhygienic pirates.

You heard a shout and you immediately craned your neck so that it was facing portside. You could see a large black dot floating towards the ship.

* * *

Arthur was at the helm of the ship when he saw it. The Spanish ship that managed to plague Arthur and his crewmembers wherever they went, always looking for a fight over a petty grudge the two carried against each other. He normally wouldn't have panicked, but rather ready the cannons and blow holes in the Spanish bastard's ship, but his mind took this moment to remind him of you, sitting in your lovely pink dress at the head of the ship, lost in whatever world you were so good at traveling to.

Arthur pushed through his crew, racing against the few moments they had before the other ship got close enough to fire or bored to get to you.

"(Y/n)!" He cried out, grabbing your arm. You pulled out of his grip and made a face.

"No thank you." You said firmly, crossing your arms at the touchy captain. Normally, he would have found your persistence cute and charming, along with infuriating. But right now, Captain Kirkland had bigger things on his mind, so he reclaimed your arm in his hand and began dragging you across the ship to your shared quarters.

"What the hell is going on?" You asked urgently as you felt a blow rock the ship. Arthur shook his head and made a motion for you to be quiet. Normally, you would have protested, but something about the urgency in the captain's facial expression stopped you.

"Listen," He began, whispering, "I need you to stay down here, quietly, until I come to get you. Keep your dress on and DO NOT take out any weapons; you have more chance of survival if they find you and believe you to be a well-to-do governor's daughter." Arthur said, a slightly amused look crossing his face. You nodded, choosing to ignore the part about being a well-to-do woman. You were a lady. But then, the rest of his words sank in.

"Are you going to be alright!?" You asked loudly, to which Arthur pressed a finger to your lips, a wiiiide smirk on his face.

"I'm not sure, love. I'll try for you, but I can't guarantee that I'll come back~" He said, slyly backing you against a box of rum.

You felt your cheeks heat up.

"What are implying you want?" You asked, suddenly engrossed in the barnacles on the floor.

"A kiss would be nice!" Captain Kirkland said, and a loud crash shook the boat, grating on your nerves.

"Fine!" You said, legitimately scared for the captain's life, having never been in this situation before. You roughly pressed your mouth to his, allowing him to tangle his hands in your hair as the kiss deepened.

Just then Lovino poked his head through the opening leading to the corners. His face heated up and he knocked a book off the shelf to get Arthur's attention.

"They've boarded the ship, captain." Roma said, drawing his sword and leaving.

"And with that, I bid you adieu." The smirking captain said, drawing his sword and leaving you alone in the small cabin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8)**

**Another short chapter **

**Just to clear something up that I read in a review, Alfred was talking to Matthew in the last chapter, who if you remember is his brother, he hasn't met Francis yet ^^**

**Speaking of reviews, I just want to thank you guys for all the awesome reviews! They all make my day reading them! You guys are so sweet X33 **

**Enjoy!**

**I still don't own Hetalia**

* * *

A loud crash shook the ship as an iron cannonball bounced off of the frame of the ship. Arthur Kirkland strode across the deck, adjusting the brim of his large hat. With a hand on his sword he pushed through his crew members, waiting.

"Captain they're boarding!" A crewmember shouted, and Arthur panicked for the first time in a long while. His eyes flickered to the cabin where you were currently hiding, and he pulled out his sword.

"Let them come. Men, prepare to give it all you've got!" He shouted at his crew, and they all gave each other looks, but pulled out their weapons and readied themselves.

The large Spanish pirate ship closed in on the English ship, and Arthur gave the order to fire the cannons. Which is when all hell broke loose.

Cannon fire could be heard for miles, shouting Spanish men swung across the icy cold Atlantic Ocean, landing on the wooden deck and raising their swords. The clashing of swords began. A loud shout halted the fighting for a moment as Captain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo stepped onto the deck. He chuckled loudly and motioned for the fighting to resume.

"Bastard!" Arthur Kirkland growled, his emerald eyes flashing an almost acidic green color.

"I could say the same to you, Caption." Antonio said with a smirk, raising a brown eyebrow in a challenging manner. Arthur brandished his drawn sword, once again his eyes flickering towards the cabin where you were hiding, an action not missed by Antonio.

The Spaniard grinned and drew his sword, his hazel eyes sparkling with malevolence and excitement. The pair circled around each other, waiting for the other to strike. Bullets whizzed around the deck, men from both sides fell, and then, Arthur quickly struck. He slammed his sword into Antonio's, who, slightly startled, blocked it. The pair became engaged in a wild duel, swords clashing against each other, vibrating and whining a bit against the enormous amount of force being applied to them.

"Why are you here?" Arthur said loudly through gritted teeth.

"Because, I just figured you hadn't been looted in a while." Antonio answered with a smirk.

Antonio was probably the only pirate that wasn't afraid of Captain Kirkland. In fact, he probably resented him more than anything. He had tan, sun-kissed skin the color of honey. His eyes were a hazel color, filled with flecks of gold and a mischievous glint. His shaggy hair was a dark, chocolate brown. All-in-all he was a rather handsome man, and the dark contrast to Arthur, who was both fair haired and fair skinned.

The pair continued parrying against each other for around ten minutes, but that's when Antonio became bored with the fighting.

"Sorry Artie, but I'm rather interested about what you've got locked up in that cabin of yours." Antonio said, pulling out his pistol. Arthur's eyes widened as Antonio cocked the pistol, aiming it at Arthur's head, who would have turned and ran the other way if he wasn't surrounded by other individual fights going on. Arthur swallowed and stood tall.

"Take care of her. She's special." Arthur said, and refused to tell more when Antonio raised an eyebrow for him to elaborate. Antonio aimed the pistol, grinning in triumph.

A loud smash was heard, and a body hit the deck.

Captain Antonio had blood trickling from his head, and he was lying on the ground in a heap of limbs and broken glass. You stood about a foot from his body, holding the neck of a broken neck bottle.

Arthur laughed in relief, kicking Antonio's body out of the way and hugging you to him tightly.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing out here?" He asked, amused. You just pushed him away gently and fixed his hat.

"Composure, captain." You said, smirking and drying your rum-stained hands on your petticoats.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9)**

**A/N: Here we go! An actual update! :O Amazing . **

**Also, just to make this make sense, I'm going to have to play around with the ages of everyone, so, disregard any pretenses the first chapter gave about the ages of the characters (meaning only the beginning dream sequence)**

**Reviews make me happy ^^**

* * *

_Arthur, the oldest had to stay at port. He had come down with a cold, and, being the age of six, was being fretted over by his mother. Alfred and Matthew were five, flitting about the deck when their father called for them. The pair loped over, each grinning wide. A stern looking man was conversing with their father. _

_Alfred tugged on his father's pant leg._

"_Daddy?" He said, alerting the grown-ups to their presence. Their father squatted down to their level._

"_Boys, we have guests on this voyage. I expect you two will be on your _best_ behavior." He said sternly, raising his eyebrows. The boys nodded, smiling widely at the man. They heard the sound of fluttering skirts and a small girl peaked out from behind the man's legs. She had on a gray dress made of silk that looked very stiff and not at all suitable for racing around the deck. Her hair was piled up on her head in complicated curls, but she had kind eyes, and her pink lips were turned up in a smile. _

"_Good day." She said softly, curtsying slightly. The twin boys exchanged looks, grinning. _

"_Hello!" They chimed._

"_I'm Alfred."  
"I'm Matthew!" They said at the same time, laughing wildly. She giggled at the boy's antics._

"_I'm (y/n)." She said, nodding her head slightly. The two fathers had been watching the exchange, the boy's with a happy smile on his face and yours with indifference. _

_Just like that, you three became friends, accompanying each other on the strange voyages, sometimes at official ceremonies. _

_Along the way, Alfred had fallen in love with you, and decided to remain in your small town with you, working the odd job for the governor._

_Matthew, on the other hand, wasn't able to just up and leave a life on the sea. He sailed with a small crew to the isle of Tortuga, where he met Captain Francis Bonnefoy of France, who, happened to be in dire need of a crew._

And here he was now, listening to the short but unsettling tale his twin brother was telling him.

"So she's…gone?" He asked quietly, his violet eyes becoming immensely interested in the shabby wooden deck of the ship they were on. Alfred shook his head.

"No, she's not gone don't say that." He snapped, sighing and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Do you….do you think that your captain will be able to help us find her?"

"Well, him and our brother haven't exactly been on great terms…" Matthew started. Alfred flinched.

"Arthur is no brother of mine." He said solemnly, and Matthew's eyes widened. He slowly turned, beckoning Alfred to follow him to Captain Bonnefoy's office.

* * *

Arthur watched intently as you and Elizaveta parried, with a smile on his face. The two of you had become closer since the Spanish captain had tried to invade the ship.

One thing had been bothering the captain though. That kiss you had given him.

Now, the captain had been kissed many, many times by many different girls, both during drunken times and sober ones. And, he liked to think that he was good at it.

But that kiss.

You had been warm and soft, your lips smooth and sweet.

It was mind boggling.

He wasn't even sure why he cared.

It was just a kiss. A measly, tiny kiss.

Well, maybe there had been tongue but still.

You turned from your parrying to wave at the captain, both Elizaveta's and your swords in your hands. Arthur chuckled and nodded at your victory, and you beamed brightly.

"What are you doing to me, lass."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10)**

**;glkja;lkjsgfkl I missed you guys so much! I'm sorry, I've been so behind in all my writing DX Stupid school and then I was in New Hampshire…oh well, I'm back now! I say that far too often…**

**I was reading the reviews and oh gosh you guys! X/3 You're so sweet I can't even….I've been smiling for the past ten minutes. Keep them coming XD**

**I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

"So you're telling me, zat you need my 'elp to catch a pirate? And…what's in it for me?" Captain Bonnefoy asked, a small sparkle in his electric blue eyes. He stood up to his full height, giving the two blond brothers a good look at his outfit.

He was wearing a lavender colored pair of breeches, that matched his intricately detailed lavender jacket, with white and gold swirls, and white cuffs that draped off the sleeves elegantly. He had white lace up boots that reached mid-calf, leaving part of his white cotton socks exposed. His white blouse was being held to his slender form with a lavender sash that matched the lavender bow holding his wavy gold locks back in a low ponytail. On the top of his head he had on a black tricorn hat with a white plume. A small hint of dark stubble graced his elegant-looking face, which at the moment had a lecherous stare.

"Um…aren't you a pirate?" Alfred asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable in his black breeches and simple white blouse around the well-dressed Frenchman. He looked down at his white socks and nicer black loafers, knocking his knees together.

Matthew and Francis sucked in a breath of air, Matthew giving Alfred a look and Francis flipping a few strands of his soft, golden hair.

"We do not use zat dirty word on zis ship. We like to think of ourselves as…privateers." Francis said sourly.

Alfred raised a honey brow.

"Do you work for the English government, or the French?" He asked.

France grinned sheepishly.

"Er…I work privately for myself?"

Matthew laughed, sobering up when he noticed the glare Alfred was sending him.

Alfred shook his head, holding up a hand.

"I don't…I don't care. I just want answers. I want…(y/n)." He said, trying to keep his voice steady. Francis looked pensive for a moment.

"'Ow about zis, I 'elp you find your…woman, and you let me…dispose, of Captain Kirkland." Francis said, holding out a hand. Alfred seemed to mull this over in his head before hopping up and shaking the flamboyant captain's outstretched hand.

"We have an accord."

* * *

**Really short one today, sorry my loves! I'm working on some other stories though, so be sure to check those out while you wait. *Shameless self promotion* **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11) **

**Ajg;akjsdfjl you guys X/3 **

**You're so sweet ^^**

**Welp, here's chapter 11! Enjoy! **

**As always I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

You sat awake in the bed you shared with Captain Kirkland, staring at the ceiling. Captain Kirkland had an arm slung over your torso, and he was snoring lightly, his breath softly beating against your neck. You couldn't sleep tonight, and it wasn't the fault of the scratchy woolen blankets or chill beating against your skin due to your thin slip you wore to bed this time. It was a thought.

A single thought that was weaseling its way through your brain as of late, poisoning your dreams and setting your teeth on edge.

Just thinking about…well…_it_ sent your pulse flying, heat would seep through your cheeks and you would momentarily lose the ability to form coherent sentences.

You were dreaming about _it_ more and more. Hell, it was getting to the point where you would close your eyes and _it_ would be there, reprimanding you for tying a knot wrong or tripping over your skirts or showing your ankles for too long wearing trousers. But then there was _it_ watching you train with Elizaveta, a goofy smile on _its_ face against _its_ best attempts at swallowing it. _It,_ snuggling with you at night, holding your waist, warm. _It, _being kind to you, feeding you, promising to send you home as soon as the ransom is paid. It wasn't fair, the affairs of the heart and who it affects. You didn't want this, you never wanted this. You were supposed to be strong! You were too far in love with adventure and freedom to be confined to a life of love. But then again, _it_ was a pirate, and pirates weren't exactly the traditional type.

Plus, there was the matter of infidelity. You were a rather….jealous, individual, so the thought of him drunkenly bedding another woman sent a monster churning and bubbling in your stomach, never mind it actually happening.

Plus, as far as you knew, pirates don't _fall in love_. In all of your stories and in the tales whispered across the seven seas, the pirate never got the girl. Hell, the pirate never _wanted_ the girl, if not for a quick shag or to warm the bed. It was always the straight laced Englishman who won, or rather got the fair maiden fall in love with him. In all the stories that dealt with a woman in captivity ended with the woman either _dying_, or a worthy gent saving her from the pirate, who was either killed or sent on his merry way, perfectly contented with never being heard from again.

As much as you didn't like the idea of being kept away from your adventures, you didn't like that. You didn't want to be that one night stand. That pretty wench that shook up the ideals of the ship and of the captain for a while, only to be taken away and never to be heard from or _thought about_ again.

You wanted _it_. You definitely fancied _it._ Fucking pirates.

You turned onto your side and _it_ held you closer to his chest.

* * *

Alfred was marched back out onto the main deck of the flamboyant French pirate's ship by his brother, who kept a watchful hand on his shoulder.

(Y/n)'s father was waiting on deck, hands bound by line, a deep frown adorning his face. Alfred offered him a small nod, and he frowned further.

"Good news!" Alfred shouted over the loud ocean breeze, cupping his hands over his mouth. The governor cocked a grey eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"They'll help! The French Pirates-" Matthew flinched-"Will help!" He finished shouting. Governor (l/m) didn't look impressed, in fact, he looked less than.

Alfred smiled proudly, his inner child pulling through at the prospect of finding (y/n).

"Alright men, get ready for a hell of a chase." He called out proudly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12)**

**I add chapters quite sporadically, no? **

**I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story and I **_**finally**_** figured out the final direction for the story (And the sequel, hint hint), and I've been trying to write more. Anyways, the good news is that I've made up all the work I missed for school (I was in New York for an MUN thing, long story there) and I've also found my muse again! Expect longer chapters and more updates :D **

**I don't own Hetalia, obviously ^^**

* * *

You laid out on the bow of the boat in the sun, white skirts pooling up around your knees, arms sprawling to your sides, (h/c) locks lying sporadically around you, glistening in the bright midday sun. Your eyes were closed, and you were focused on the calm rocking of the ship. Ever since your epiphany, you had been avoiding the captain as much as possible, only spending real face to face time with him when you had to, like at meals or at night, where you would lay stiff as a board in bed, while he wrapped his arms around you and snored quietly. You'd wait for him to sleep, for him to begin mumbling and relaxing as he always would, and then you'd allow yourself to drift off, when there was no chance of you even thinking about touching him in any way that wasn't platonic.

It was confusing and frustrating him, you could tell. You'd slipped into this comfortable camaraderie almost, and now you were distancing yourself again. Honestly, not only did you feel bad, you missed him. As crass and annoying as he could be, he was one of your first companions on this ship, and these feelings that you were harboring for him only made the want for closeness again even more terrifying.

You sighed, aggravated. The reason you had made your way to the bow and sprawled out the way you were was in hopes of falling asleep in the sun, of being able to forget yourself for a little while, perhaps think about other things, other people. Other people. That brought up the thought of a certain Alfred Jones, a tall, muscular boy with bright eyes and wheat hair, one that you had grown up with, and were, in the eyes of everyone _but_ yourself, destines to wed. It wasn't that you didn't like Alfred; he was your best friend, intelligent, loyal and witty. You just couldn't see him being anything _but_ your best friend. You sighed again. He was probably worried sick back in the town, or, what was left of it at least.

You felt a smile tug at your lips as you remembered the first time you met the boys. Your father had brought you onto the ship of an affluent merchant, who had three sons. One of which you still hadn't met. Alfred had been the first to befriend you, excited that they finally had a girl to play the damsel in distress in the silly games they played. You would have normally protested-being a girl had nothing to do with strength or being able to fight a pirate or not!-but, after a stern look from your father and remembering a girls place in society, you amicably agreed to playing damsel. The brother you'd met name was Matthew, and he was as soft spoken and gentle as Alfred was loud and obnoxious. It was like night and day with the two. A small giggle bubbled through your lips as you remembered a particularly nasty duel between the two with those damned dowels they brandished like swords. Alfred had managed to smack Matthew over the head with his, and Matthew wasn't too happy about it. He had lunged at Alfred with an anger you had never seen from the quiet boy. The pair rolled around on the deck for a little while, much to your protests, and it had ended in the boys' father pulling them apart and scolding them pretty severely.

As far as you knew, when the boys reached around the age of seventeen, Alfred had decided to stay in the town you resided in and work for your father, and Matthew had gone off to continuing his voyaging and exploring, and you hadn't heard from him since.

A soft thud and the rustling of skirts jolted you from your thoughts and you opened an (e/c) eye. The small girl with short, soft-looking blond hair and big doe eyes that you had met on your first day on the boat was sitting next to you, and you groped around in the back of your mind to pull her name. Lily! That was it. She had on a wine colored dress with vertical white stripes and white lacing around the collar and hem, and a large blue bow tied in her hair. She sat on her knees and offered you a meek smile.

"Hello…" She said quietly, an accent lilting through her words. Her pale skin was angry and red in some exposed areas and others were covered with a heavy dusting of freckles. Perhaps that's why you hadn't seen her around-the sun was doing a number on her. You sat up and offered her a gentle smile,

"Hello," you said, mentally remembering to save her first if there ever was a reason to evacuate.

"I haven't seen you with the Captain much, did something happen? He was being so nice to me and my older brother, and now he's being so…grumpy." She said, her light pink lips turning into a pout. You chuckled at Captain Kirkland being described with such gentle wording.

"He's always grumpy though, no?" You asked brightly, your English accent mixing with a tone of amusement.

Lily giggled lightly and nodded,

"But he was being so nice when you were staying with him; he wasn't acting so…reserved." She said observantly. You almost felt guilty.

"Well…I'll see what I can do." You said, a light red dusting its way onto your cheeks. Lily smiled appreciatively and stood, dusting off her dress slightly.

"Thank you miss." She said, and she turned and headed back to the confines of her bunk.

You, on the other hand, were not quite as enthused about the thought of making the captain happy or, as Lily put it, grumpy.

You blew a stray strand of hair out of your face and laid back on the deck, utterly confused, exhausted, and as much as you didn't want to admit it, homesick.


End file.
